


him for me, and me for him

by candyrabits



Series: your hand in mine [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, lil bit kissy, lil bit teary, theres a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyrabits/pseuds/candyrabits
Summary: a meeting at the beach, a forgotten melody, a year of mending- with nito at the centre.





	him for me, and me for him

**Author's Note:**

> also for shnz positivity week on twitter!! by @/enst_posi_weeks
> 
> days 3&4: sea & confession
> 
> translations for the lyrics can be found [here](https://www.frenchlyricstranslations.com/la-vie-en-rose-edith-piaf-french-lyrics-and-english-translation/)

_"Hey, Itsuki?”_

 

_“Mm? Nito? What are you doing here? The graduation ceremony is starting soon, you should be sitting with your own class-”_

 

_“I know, I know, but. Listen, please.”_

 

_“... What is it, Nito?”_

 

_“Meet me by the beach later, after the ceremony. After taking photos, talking to everyone, crying, everything. I have… something to tell you.”_

 

* * *

 

 

How Nito expected him to pay attention after an exchange like that, Shu hasn’t the faintest idea.

 

The function is both a blur and an endless vacuum within which time does not move. Throughout the ceremony, his head is filled with an unending litany of _Nito wants to see me Nito wants to talk to me what does he have to say I have to know Right Now_ which is, needless to say, _immensely_ distracting. He doesn’t register standing and singing the national anthem, neither does he remember getting in line to walk onstage and receive his graduation certificate. It’s only his conditioned response to smile in front of cameras, trained and perfected over the course of his three years here, that saves him from tarnishing his only high school graduation photo.

 

Later, when Nito confidently steps onto that same stage, their eyes meet. Nito, beautiful Nito, smiling with all of his darling heart, visibly softens upon making eye contact. Shu immediately feels his face prickle with heat; he resolutely ignores the knowing look Rei shoots him, one row over.

 

Leave it to Nito to unhinge him this badly.

 

In contrast to the first half, the second half drags on like an afternoon class in the height of summer. Speaker after speaker walks on stage, spouting some nonsense about youth and living life to the fullest. Fake, fake, every word out their mouths is fake-- what do they know of their time here? Prattling on about “hardships” and “good learning experiences” as if they understand a thing. Like he’d been hurt and traumatized and _broken_ , essentially, for a class project.

 

Utter nonsense. He glares like the devil at Tenshouin’s abominable visage, standing on the steps by the podium, awaiting his turn to give the final message from the graduating class.

 

He keeps his scowl on his face the entire time Tenshouin speaks. It’s interrupted by Hasumi swatting his thigh and hissing _don’t do that, there are people watching!_ after which he redirects his gaze to the back of Kagehira’s head, a few rows away. Tufts of messy hair shake with every jerk of his sleepy head. Shu has half a mind to march right over and knock the fool awake. Unlucky for shu, Nito is seated only two rows behind him, and he, dramatic as he is, would rather not cause such a scene in front of him.

 

Applause resounds through the auditorium. Tenshouin, now done with his lengthy and frankly unnecessary speech, dismisses the students. The hall is immediately filled with the din of chatter and crying. Shu, already dreading the masses of fans that would want photos, feels a migraine coming on. Kagehira certainly doesn’t help; the moment shu stands, kagehira dives right into his arms, sniffing and whining and hugging him tight. His eyes are already red-rimmed.

 

In his peripheral, he sees Nito be assaulted by his own children, the lot of them in tears. He smiles softly, and rests a hand on Kagehira’s head. There’s only seconds left before the school officials open the doors and they’ll be forced out to mingle with their fans and family. His final job as an idol.

 

For now, he’ll allow himself a few tears. He’s more than earned it.

 

* * *

 

Its close to sunset by the time Shu is able to escape. Valkyrie’s cult-like following had surrounded both him and Kagehira, demanding photos and very nearly starting an actual riot over his second button. A few scalding remarks was all that was necessary to silence them, but they still refused to let him go in peace. Mostly, it was the tears in their eyes that stopped shu from just up and leaving- no matter what anyone says, he isn’t _heartless_. They’ve been dedicated fans of theirs for so long now, he can surprisingly recognize a fair amount of them.

 

He smiles for photos. He says a few parting words. He hugs Kagehira one final time.

 

And then, he’s running to the beach.

 

There’s already a familiar pair of shoes and a rolled-up scroll lying neatly underneath a nearby palm tree. Shu slips his own off, and places them next to Nito’s. He rolls his uniform pants up his shins, noting that Nito already has his feet in the water. He can faintly see his outline in the distance; a lone figure gazing at the horizon, watching the sun set.

 

It’s almost uncanny, how the sight resembles fragments of their shared past. The insurmountable distance between them. How far Nito had drifted away from him, without Shu realizing. It had been so, so difficult to even think of approaching him.

 

Now, he steps onto the sand, and keeps going.

 

Nito’s angelic voice rises as he gets closer. He turns, stopping his humming when he hears Shu come closer. His soft mouth stretches into an easy grin when he sees Shu, and it’s like the sun coming out of hiding from behind the clouds. He catches Shu’s hands the moment he’s close enough and drags him into the water. The waves lap at their feet. Nito doesn’t let go of his hands.

 

“Hey, Itsuki?”

 

The most talented orchestra in the _world_ can’t compare to the way Nito says his name. “Yes, Nito?”

 

“Did you recognize the song? We heard it in the fruits parlor, way back then. After our first performance as “Valkyrie”, remember?”

 

Shu tilts his head, confused. Surely he didn’t specially call out to him just for that? “Non, unfortunately. Perhaps you could… sing it again. To jog my memory.” Truthfully, he does remember, but the chance to hear Nito’s heavenly singing again emboldens him.

 

Nito rolls his eyes, an exasperated, affectionate thing, but he obliges. He begins to hum, faintly at first, before gaining confidence and swelling in volume. It’s the ghost of a song they’d heard over the speakers, once, at the fruits parlor. Nito’s eyes, normally shy and cautious, had lit up almost immediately. Hed loved the smooth melody, the accompaniment, the harmony that helps it all come together- but the lyrics were in French, which Shu knew he had trouble grasping.

 

Yet, the fact that Nito had been completely enamoured by it was clear as day.

 

Softly, so his voice didn’t overpower the speakers, he’d loosely translated the lyrics. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect, had taken all of his mental ability to do it as quickly and accurately as possible, and the rather fast pace of the song certainly hadn’t helped, but-

 

But Nito had looked at him with such admiration, and Shu knew it was the best decision he could have made. Eyes sparkling bright, one of his rare, giddy smiles radiating pure sunshine, Nito had been on the edge of his seat listening to Shu’s words. The first thing he’d done when the song had ended was throw his arms around Shu’s neck. It had shocked Shu that he’d appreciated it that much. Shu’s upper body had been forced downwards, his elbow knocking painfully into the table, but he didn’t mind, didn’t care when Nito had initiated contact, Nito had valued him enough to damn near leap over the table to hug him tight.

 

Their current position mimics that, somewhat. He slides one arm from where they rest by Nito’s chest, tenderly taking hold of Nito’s waist, while holding their joined hands slightly away from his body. Understanding flickers in Nito’s crimson eyes. Automatically, his other hand moves up to Shu’s shoulder as Shu’s own remains warm and steady on his waist. Slowly, slowly, they slot their fingers together.

 

Maybe he’s feeling a little sentimental, but it feels as though Nito’s hand is a perfect fit in his.

 

“Itsuki?” Nito asks, curious.

 

He doesn’t respond. Instead, he opens his mouth and lets a delicately familiar melody float off his tongue, picking up from Nito had stopped.

 

_Il est entré dans mon coeur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause_

 

Nito’s eyes widen. Color rushes to his cheeks, and he tries to hide by pushing his face into Shu’s chest, a little whine escaping him. It’s very charming, and Shu’s glad that Nito’s allowed him this; this tiny bit of happiness, something he hadn’t thought possible since they’d parted.

 

_C’est lui pour moi_

_Moi pour lui dans la vie_

_Il me l’a dit, l’a jure pour la vie_

 

They begin to sway, tiny steps to match Shu’s tiny voice. They're the only ones on the beach, but still, Shu keeps his voice small. No need to attract further attention by being loud, he reasons. He sings, slows the tempo down a lot, a blush high on his cheeks.

 

_Et, dès que je l’aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat_

 

With every step, his toes sink into the soft sand. The waves ripple by their feet, and the setting sun on the horizon casts them both in a sepia-toned spotlight. Nito’s hair, shining like pure spun gold, flutters in the breeze. Shu bends over, ignoring the light strain it puts on his back, to press their foreheads together.

 

_Des nuits d’amour à plus en finir_

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

_Les ennuis, les chagrins, s’effacent_

_Heureux, heureux à mourir_

 

Giggles bubble up from their lungs, their insides tingly and sparkly like champagne. Their knees brush as they dance, a waltz created together, inspired by each other-- contentment wells in Shu’s heart, the sheer love he feels for the boy he’s holding close so overwhelming he’s almost brought to tears.

 

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose_

 

The sun dips lower and lower. Nito eventually abandons the proper waltz form to hook his arms around Shu’s neck. Nowhere left to go, Shu’s hands settle on Nito’s waist, a closeness that he’s been craving for ages finally sated. Shu gently bumps their noses together, eliciting another giggle from the wonderful boy in front of him.

 

He lets his voice trail off, because that’s all he remembers of the lyrics, beautiful as they were. Nito doesn’t look the least bit put out by that. Rather, he shifts his hands so he’s cupping Shu’s cheeks, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. His eyes, glimmering like rubies in the sunlight, bore into Shu’s own.

 

Nito grins. “Aren’t you wondering why I called you here?”

 

He is. But, feeling Nito tug him downwards, he has a faint idea why.

 

Pulled closer, Shu leans into the chaste kiss Nito places by the corner of his lips. Feels, more than hears, Nito whisper a hesitant _I love you_ against his skin. Murmurs it back, carefully, quietly, or he’ll burst at the seams with how much love he has for this boy.

 

The streetlights by the pavement blink to life; the sun’s disappeared under the horizon. And yet, Nito’s radiant smile when they part is brighter than any spotlight he’s ever seen.

 

Shu wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ive had la vie en rose stuck in my rat brain for days now so i thought why not lmfao (specifically [this cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOUBkMiEGfg) actually and i love it sm)
> 
> comment !! like !! or yell at me on twitter @candysweetnazu !! i love feedback like i love shnz


End file.
